In sports activities, such as snowboarding, protective sunglasses are worn to protect the user's eyes from the wind and glare of the sun. It is often a problem in such an application that one lens of the eyewear will become fogged up, thereby restricting the vision of the user. In addition, such eyewear does not provide proper protection against wind.
It is one of the objects of the present invention to alleviate the above mentioned difficulties.